


Steamy Secrets

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie PWP Week [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Accidents, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bondage, Bullying, Co-workers, Consequences, Duct Tape, Erections, Gags, Harassment, Hazing, Hiding, Inappropriate Erections, Irony, Kidnapping, Lies, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mentioned Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Mild Smut, No Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Public Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, Work, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: September 1st   - Day 1: Accidental Voyeurism | Workplace Shenanigans
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie PWP Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Steamy Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Alt Title - Fornication Station

_**Steamy Secrets**_

Buck will admit that he had it easy compared to plenty of other people who were probies before him. His own period of time when he first joined was tough but worth every second of work he put into it and unlike what the others told him of their own experiences.

He came to have great friends that he considered to be more like family out of it all. So Buck guessed he had it coming for a long time then.

Buck wriggled around trying to get comfortable. Well as comfortable as he could really be on here.

The smart-ass that was Daniel had gotten others in on a prank. It wasn't even a funny one. This sucked worse than when he got picked on before he became tall.

He didn't get why they did it when the lawsuit and everything thereafter was resolved. 

Bobby and the rest of the team were all back to normal with him. It had been easy actually, getting back into the motions of things with the others almost like Buck had never really left at all.

So Buck didn't understand why he had been, well jumped was putting it a little harshly he guessed, more so manhandled into the locker room and duct taped, but then again they also used cling wrap too. 

Buck had been laughing along with them awkwardly expecting for them to just call it a day but then it just kept on going.

'Okay guys. You had your fun, it's not funny.' Buck sighed.

He didn't want to hurt anyone and he knew they wouldn't actually hurt him. Right? But while he trusted Eddie, Hen, Bobby, and Chimney with his life he didn't feel it too the same depth with the others.

They were in the damn station still and knew if they did something to him it'd have repercussions the same as if it happened to anyone else.

It wasn't until he couldn't move his wrists from where they were now behind his back that he had started to feel very uncomfortable with things.

"Dan. Ada. Ronnie. Will. That's enough." Buck put as much seriousness as he felt was needed into his voice.

"Cheer up Buttercup." Daniel smacked Buck's cheek earning a glare back. "This used to be the old way of welcoming probies. You never got this when you first joined so second times the charm." He smirked.

Daniel helped the others to finish with Buck's torso as one of them got his ankles next.

"This is so stup-" Buck's protest was silenced as tape was placed over his mouth before more was being wrapped around his head.

Buck mumbled more as they mocked him and their lookout ensured the coast was clear.

They finished it off by shoving him into a storage closet that housed cleaning supplies and showering essentials. 

It was a sick and cruel joke.

Buck huffed out a sigh as he thought about how Bobby was probably already gone. Chimney and Hen weren't on shift with him today and Eddie wasn't due for an hour from what they'd shared of their schedules.

His phone wasn't even in his pocket right now instead it was charging in his locker. Buck wasn't going anywhere until someone found him.

That's how Buck found himself moving around more uncomfortable with how his long and bulky body didn't quite fit right into the small enclosed space of the storage closet.

Buck absently hit his head on the wall as he cursed his luck.

He was going to tell Bobby. Hazing shit be damned. It wasn't funny and Buck wouldn't do this to anyone. He could already see them saying he was weak and tadling like a fucking wimp.

Maybe they were right? But-.

Buck tried to tear at the tape with his fingers but he cut his nails and there wasn't anything sharp to help him along right now.

The sound of footsteps caught Buck's attention.

'Hmm?'

Did they come back to make fun of him for not getting out yet?

Did they come to let him go now?

Did someone else show up?

Buck heard as the curtain to one of the stalls was opened up.

He could barely see through the crack in the door. 

There was some story about this closet door explaining why it was slightly smaller than the frame but Buck couldn't remember it.

'Eddie.'

What time was it? 

How long had Buck been in here for? He squirmed to get closer.

If he could just knock or kick out against the door Eddie would definitely hear and come help him.

"E'e h'u" Buck shouted past the tape covering his mouth and jaw.

That's when he heard it. Was Eddie mumbling?

'Stupid- heat-' Eddie said?

'What?' Buck thought.

That's when the humming to a beat Buck kinda recognized started and he learned that he couldn't move his legs very much to gain the momentum needed for a loud and hard hit.

Buck felt like crying. He was this close to help but damn it, Eddie didn't even know he was there or needed help right now either.

"Ed'e" Buck tried again.

That was when he noticed from his angle even with Eddie's curtain mostly closed the stall was partially visible to Buck.

He could see the expanse of tanned skin from his back to his legs as Eddie must be adjusting the water before he began.

'No.' Buck was not going to watch his best friend take a shower. He wasn't some creep.

Even if he will admit he was curious about what Eddie looked like more naked than just being in nicely fitted swim trunks.

Buck looked away and told himself he was going to kick Daniel's ass for all of this.

If Eddie's singing wasn't a welcome distraction though. Buck was really starting to get bored being alone and stuck.

He'd wait until Eddie was done and throw all his body into hitting the door once the loud cascade stopped and Eddie fell silent.

Buck didn't look forward to explaining things to Eddie. He could start thinking up a lie right now while he had the time.

'I owed the others some money.'

'I pissed them off real bad dude.'

'I said I could get out no matter what and lost the bet I guess.'

Eddie had to be close to done.

Buck still avoided looking. It wasn't right. It was an invasion of privacy against his best friend.

"Fuck." Eddie said?

'Huh?'

That's when Buck's curiosity got the better of him and a split second glance showed him just what Eddie was doing right then.

'Shit'

Eddie was-

Buck just-

Why was Buck getting so turned on? He was getting harder.

'Fuck!'

From just the sound of it Eddie was enjoying a little solo time. 

Buck was no stranger to this. He himself regularly did the same outside of a hookup here and there with a welcome stranger.

Buck heard as the water bounced and fell off Eddie's arm and hand which were moving. His erratic movements were alive with Buck's imagination.

The worst part was he couldn't cover his own damn ears.

Buck mumbled to himself trying to drown out Eddie's silent words that were loud in the empty shower room. There was no way he'd do this if others were here, so Eddie knew for a fact he was alone for a bit between shift changes, and Buck wasn't supposed to be here. Eddie didn't know he was here. Fuck.

Why did he park towards the back of the station's lot today?

Dammit.

Buck thought of an apology and shook his head clear of the dirty thoughts swirling in him.

What Eddie would look like. How he sounded just then as he was probably so close to coming. Holy shit he was going to hear what Eddie sounded like when he-

Buck's pants suddenly felt very uncomfortably tight right now.

That's when finally at long last something did happen.

A large bottle of shampoo that was sitting at the edge of a shelf above Buck fell with a loud thump spilling a reddish black substance over Buck and out towards the main shower area.

In his struggling and panicking Buck had finally knocked it over.

His eyes moved to catch Eddie turning towards the closet and peeking out past the curtain.

"Hello?" His face turned from skeptical to angry. "Enjoy the show?" He asked out.

Eddie came out with his towel wrapped tight around his waist.

"Who's there? Answer me." He commanded of said voyeur.

Buck raised his voice as loudly as he could in apology but his panicked brain couldn't understand Eddie wouldn't hear it.

At long last Eddie opened the door outward revealing Buck.

"Buck!?" His face dropped into shock and horror at his friend.

"E'e!" Buck smiled under the tape as he shrugged.

He silently asked for Eddie's help and within a second Eddie was crouching to turn Buck over and free his wrists.

Buck took off the tape covering his face and neck as painlessly quick as he could while Eddie worked to free his legs next.

"What happened?" He asked, noting Buck's distress.

"Do you want the truth or one of the lies I thought up?" Buck quipped.

"Will it matter? You'll eventually tell me the truth and I'll know if you're lying Buck. You don't exactly have a good poker face."

"That's a fair point." Buck finally got up with Eddie's help. 

Explaining how he ended up in the closet would help prolong Buck and Eddie talking about how he'd heard him jerking off.

"Dan and the others did it. Said probies have to go through hazing. Some bullshit like that. I didn't know they'd go this far until it was too late." Buck sighed and looked down at the stain covering the bottom of his shirt and the top of his pants.

"So you were in there for a while. And you heard things." Eddie said very slowly.

"Uh. Not much. I kinda tuned out your singing and was falling asleep." Buck lied. Sure Eddie would be able to tell but then wouldn't he also pick up on Buck trying to help him out too.

"So that's the last thing you heard?" Eddie played along.

"The water was kinda loud. You couldn't hear me so I thought I'd wait until it stopped for my chance to get your help."

"And if I'd left before you got a chance or you did fall asleep?" Eddie asked as Buck looked at him in the eyes.

"Then I'd be shit out of luck." Buck gulped and looked away.

"Well in that case, I'm glad I found you. And that bottle fell on top of you. You looked cramped." Eddie said as Buck stretched out and rubbed his wrists.

"Yeah. I don't think they thought of that part or with how I'd get out, I guess," Buck raised his eyebrows.

"Come on. Let's go get changed. You can tell Captain Dawson. She should be in soon. The new crew is probably upstairs if they're here already." Eddie motioned for Buck to go first.

That's how Buck ended up just hanging out with Eddie after Dawson furiously said the perpetrators would be punished.

"That doesn't happen in this firehouse. I'm sorry Buckley, that's entirely unprofessionalism and I know Bobby also does not condone such actions, if he did I'd be appalled. I'd be expecting more than an apology when you next see them." She said with full authority in her voice. 

She'd left them alone at that.

"So- why were you taking a shower at work?" Buck toed the question. 

He'd leave once they got their first call. He was a little tired but spending time with Eddie was always worth it though.

"Our water heater broke or it needs a new part. It's gonna be fixed tomorrow morning. Christopher's baths aren't as bad but I don't like cold showers so I opted for having one here instead." Eddie shrugged.

He didn't mention how he knew he'd be among the first in and the only other guy who usually showers before shift wasn't on the second team today so he had free reign of the showers.

"Oh. That sucks. If it falls through you could come over to mine to use it. But hopefully it's fixed soon." Buck nodded.

"Thanks for the offer. But yeah, hopefully I won't have to. So you heard me singing and humming but nothing else?" Eddie asked.

That's when Buck noticed he and Eddie were alone upstairs on the couch. None of the others were in sight right then.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'.

"I wouldn't be too angry if you did. I mean, you couldn't really help it with how things were." Eddie offered up in that second.

"I uh- what if- I did-" Buck licked his lips. "Like what I saw, even if it was only a little bit, through the curtain." Buck swallowed thickly.

"I'd say, maybe I'd like to see you in that position sometime." Eddie raised his eyebrow.

Buck fought the blush he felt rising up his checks.

"To be clear. You're talking about me jerking off right? Not tied up again?" Buck asked quickly.

"Yes. But I'd only be into trying something if you're okay with it." Eddie turned more to Buck.

"I- yeah. Sounds good." Buck nodded. Eddie made him stammer. Buck liked it actually.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Eddie asked, leaning in a little.

"Fuck yes." Buck muttered out past his lips as he looked to Eddie's mouth then his eyes.

Their lips finally met.

Buck laughed into it as Eddie's hand came to rest over the pulse point in his neck.

"Buckley! Diaz! No fornication in this station. Fraternizing rules apply to everyone at the 118 equally." Dawson was interrupted by the alarm.

"We're trying that again later." Eddie said getting up to follow.

"Yeah. I uh- looking forward to it." Buck stood to see Eddie as he descended to join them.

He sat back down with a breath escaping him on the impact.

Buck had no idea what that was.

But he liked it. He more than liked it actually. Holy shit.

He couldn't stop the grin that had taken residence on his face.

"What's got you so chipper?" Torrance, their man behind, asked as he came up to start on their meal for when the others returned back to the 118.

Buck just smiled and shook his head. He wasn't sure what this was or where it was headed but he felt his heart racing. 

"I'm gonna go. Later Torrance." Buck moved to get outside.

This was crazy. But it was real. He wasn't waking up from it. 

He knew Eddie's phone was on vibrate or in his locker if it was near dead or he'd forgotten his case.

**Buck** : _Can I come over later? Or you could come to mine. I wanna talk about all of this._

**Eddie** : _Sure. Yours is better. Warm water and a nice view._

This was happening.

Definitely not with Chris over but maybe some other time or while he was at school. Holy shit.

**Buck** : _I'll order in just tell me what you want and when you've got Christopher._

It was a plan. It was a date?

Either way. Buck liked where this could be headed. 

**Eddie** : _You could get a head start if you want? You didn't shower after shift and only changed. You could think about me?_

Eddie didn't have to tell him twice. Buck was more than willing to do that.

**Eddie** : _I said your name while I touched myself, when I was going to get off. It only seems fair._

He didn't say **'Fuck'**. 

Eddie said **_'Buck'_ **.

He said Buck's name while jerking off.

Buck would have to wait until he got home to jerk off in the shower to the thought of Eddie jerking off while thinking of him.

It was the sweetest torment. 

He'd tell Eddie to do the same once he got a chance.

He and Eddie were not telling anybody about this for a long while. Definitely not the others.


End file.
